The present invention relates to an electric junction box used in automotive electric wiring and more particularly to an electric junction box in which one of connector receiving sockets on the insulating box is provided with a mechanism for doubly locking the connector inserted and also for preventing a wrong mating connector from being assembled to enhance safety and reliability in connection.